Satyros Renon Artherios
Satyros Renon Artherios (born May 4th 1212, died September 13th 1246) was a Tyrrhen recon soldier in the Great War and later served as an assassin within the Shadowscales. Infamous for his role in the murder of Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl and forcibly turning much of the Lygian population posthuman, he is one of the most hated and yet controversial figures in Lygian history. Early Life Satyros was born in the small peasant village Calipe on Yfilios in 1212, almost a decade before contact between the Tyrrhen and the rest of Ingos Tenum was established. Little is known publically about his early life other than an upbringing in poverty and thievery. What few know is that it was in Calipe that he first met his later love interest Camiso Olymdas in a nearly butchered heist, the two saving each others lifes in the process. In the years following First Contact with Ingos Tenum, his attention turned to the city of Kipyrhaiton, the largest metropole on the planet and main place of interaction between the various visitors of Yfilios and its natives. Satyros continued his thieving as his main way of getting by, but soon started considering a military career because of the welcoming nature of the An-Xileel Armed Forces towards volunteer Tyrrhens, in addition to him starting to grow tired of thievery. The start of the Great War subjected him to a flurry of war propaganda. At the time too young, he still made it a goal for himself to join the An-Xileel Army once he reached the age to do so. Army Life The Great War When Satyros was finally able to enlist in 1230, much of the Great War had already been fought. Valdrin's presence on Nurien had largely been beaten back; the An-Xileel Army recognized his talent in stealth and ruthlessness and soon employed him in the 21st Special Reconnaissance Platoon. His deployment largely focused around the asymmetric warfare conducted by Valdrinian and Kanirosian forces on Nurien behind the front lines. He served with distinction and by the end of the War earned some of the highest decorations available to Tyrrhen volunteers in the An-Xileel Army at the time. Within his platoon, however, some noteworthy officials protested his decoration, claiming that he was unnecessarily brutal throughout the War. Indeed, Satyros had racked up a confirmed kill count of 378, most of them through brutal methods including sealing off a Valdrinian underground guerilla forces barrack through explosives and shutting down its ventilation. Many more unconfirmed kills were considered to be his doing. The complaints were disregarded by his superiors. Formation of the Ka'lu'umil By the end of the Great War, Satyros turned into a deeply patriotic man. He was horrified by the thought of going back into the poverty and, compared to Ingos Tenum, primitivity of Tyrrhen society on Yfilios. Despite him promising to Camiso that he'd return, he ultimately continued serving within the 21st Special Reconaissance Platoon, which by then was assigned to rooting out the last isolated pockets of Kanirosian guerilla activity in cooperation with the Nyrian Provisional Government in modern-day Nyrmark. The formation of the Ka'lu'umil following the Great War made him an official citizen of the nation he fought and killed for. Satyros' patriotism thus grew into a near-worship of the man who, he believed, was ultimately responsible for victory - Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl. It was around the same time that he had his first experience with augmentation technology; falling victim to a guerilla-made I.E.D., he was blinded and suffered severe injuries to his skull and torso, which were ultimately treated using cybernetic replacements of his heart, eyes and sections of his skull. Formerly critical of the widespread trend of augmentation amongst soldiers, his own experience turned him into a cautious supporter. Whilst Satyros believed that the technology could serve as a weakness in military operations, he also admitted that they carried immense benefits for someone like him. Shadowscales In 1233, he was approached by the Shadowscales under the guise of a promotion offer to AXIA, the Ka'lu'umil's main foreign intelligence agency at the time. Satyros' talent, ruthlessness and patriotism were known to them and, in fact, served as the basis to consider him for a place within the illusive organization. However, the major push came through Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl who, convinced by his right hand man and representator of the Tyrrhen people Arrusius Victrillin, agreed to induct him into the organization. Category:Biotics Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:The Ka'lu'umil Category:Assassins Category:Rebels Category:Status: Deceased Category:Posthumans Category:Lygians Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Gay Category:Non-Human Category:Mahtiid Characters Category:Tyrrhen Category:Verinists